


When You Kissed Me

by ahhthehorror



Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhthehorror/pseuds/ahhthehorror
Summary: Drabble requested on my roleplay blog (mannamedafterwire on Tumblr) for regeneratingdegenerate. The meme was: "send me five times kissed for a drabble about five times our muses kissed".





	When You Kissed Me

**1\. First kiss – sometime after the One World Church incident, before the X-Men reach out to Wade**

It was all teeth, testosterone, and pent-up aggression. Nathan couldn’t remember exactly how the argument had turned into kissing – and what would likely end up as hate sex, the way they were going at it – but he hardly cared by now. Wilson was an enigma, he always had been, and although he told himself the allure of mysterious time traveller had worn off a long time ago (never meet your heroes, folks), there was an attraction and a burning curiosity. 

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, focusing on the body he had pinned against the floor.

**2\. Providence – after C &DP #12, when Wade saves Nathan from his “crucifixion” **

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thanks accepted.”

“No –  _really_  thank you.”

A surprised sound chocked him as the hand, usually raised to him in anger, gently fumbled with he hem of his mask. They both froze, locked eyes; looking for intent. Nathan slowly, carefully lifted the mask above his nose, holding his gaze the whole time, and then pulled him into a kiss. There was something gentle, even romantic, about that kiss – Wade had never imagined that the soldier was capable of such tenderness. 

As for what followed, well – let’s just say the future clearly has some  _advanced_ tongue techniques. 

**3\. Providence, whenever**

“Hey daddy, wanna try bodysliding while fucking?”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“…Daddy daddy daddy daddy da–”

“If I kiss you will you shut the fuck up?”

He did, if you don’t count moaning like a pornstar.

**4\. Providence, whenever**

“Providence has gay marriage, doesn’t it?”

"Of course.”

“So… do you wanna… you know…?”

“What?”

“I mean we should probably keep it  _low-profile_. Don’t wanna piss off editorial or anything. Our four fans will drop to two, in a heartbeat, but, I think – I mean, if you want to –”

“Wade – are you asking me to  _marry_  you?”

“…Like I said, I don’t wanna make a big thing of it. Just between  _us_. Like  _Romeo & Juliet!_ Only, more bondage, and less Leonardo DiCaprio’s annoying pretty boy face.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he muttered, pulling him into a kiss.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Yes!”

**5\. At the end of Two Mutants and a Baby**

“You’re not even gonna kiss me goodbye?”

“This isn’t goodbye.”

“Liar.”

“…Thought you wanted a divorce?”

He frowned. How they’d left things sucked, and now they’d never get to work it out. Divorce or not, he still loved him. Nathan sighed, closing the gap between them, cupping his cheek in his free hand as he gave him one last, lingering kiss. Soon enough they were interrupted by the baby crying, and then he was leaving, a new mission to complete.


End file.
